Singaporeans
Singaporeans or Singapore people, are citizens of the city-state of Singapore – a multi-racial, multi-cultural and multi-lingual country with Singaporeans of Chinese, Malay and Indian descent historically making up the vast majority of the population. Singaporeans may also refer to people with Singaporean ancestry. In 1819, the port of Singapore was established by Sir Stamford Raffles, who opened the port to free trade and free immigration on the south coast of the island. Many immigrants from the region settled in Singapore. By 1827, the population of the island was composed of people from various ethnic groups. According to the 2006 AsiaBarometer survey, a majority of Singaporeans identify themselves as "Singaporean", while a small percentage prefer to identify with their ancestry or ethnic group. As of 2017, the population of Singaporeans stands at 3,439,200 and the population of overseas Singaporeans stands at 214,700. Overview Indigenous population The earliest records of settlement on the island dates back to the 2nd century, where the island was identified as a trading port which was part of a chain of similar trading centres that linked Southeast Asia with India and the Mediterranean. The earliest settlers of the island were known as the Orang Lauts, and the island was an outpost of the Srivijaya Empire until it was invaded by the Tamil Emperor Rajendra Chola I of the Chola Empire in the 11th century. A small Malay kingdom, known as the Kingdom of Singapura, was founded in 1299 by a fleeing Srivijayan prince, Sang Nila Utama, who was crowned as the Raja of the new state. After the fall of the kingdom in 1398, the island fell under the suzerainty of various regional empires and Malayan sultanates until its destruction by Portuguese raiders in 1613. Prior to the arrival of Raffles, there were hundreds of indigenous Malays living on the island under the Johor Sultanate. Most of the indigenous Malays came from the Malay Archipelago. There were an estimated 1,000 people living on the island, who were predominantly Orang Laut with small population of 20–30 Malays who were the followers of Temenggong Abdul Rahman, and about 20–30 Chinese. Modern Singapore The majority of Singaporeans today are descendants of immigrants who settled on the island when Singapore was founded as a British trading port by Raffles in 1819. At that time, Raffles decided Singapore would be a free port and as news of the free port spread across the archipelago, Bugis, Javanese, Peranakan Chinese, Indian and Hadhrami Arab traders flocked to the island, due to the Dutch trading restrictions. After six months of Singapore's founding as a free port, the population increased to 5,000, and by 1825, it had passed the ten thousand mark. In 1957, Singapore attained self-governance and Singaporean citizenship was granted to all residents who were born in Singapore or the Federation of Malaya, British citizens who had been resident for two years, and others who had been resident for ten years. , ch. 10 ("Road to Independence"). Today, Singaporean citizenship is granted by birth, by descent, or by registration. Although provided for in the Constitution, citizenship by naturalisation is no longer granted. The government instead uses the constitutional provision for citizenship by registration to grant citizenship to resident aliens. Racial and ethnic groups , Malay, and Indian gather at a street corner in Singapore, circa 1900.]] Singaporeans of Chinese descent make up 74.1%, Malays make up 13.4%, Indians make up 9.2%, and residents of other ethnicity make up 3.3% of the 3,870,739 of the resident population (including persons holding Permanent Residency). To avoid physical racial segregation and formation of ethnic enclaves common in other multi-racial societies, the Singapore government implemented the "Ethnic Integration Policy" (EIP) in 1989 where each block of units are sold to families from ethnicities roughly comparable to the national average.HDB InfoWEB: Ethnic Integration Policy & SPR Quota : Selling Your Flat . Retrieved March 1, 2015 The country also celebrates Racial Harmony Day to commemorate the 1964 race riots in Singapore and to remember the consequences of racial disharmony the country experienced during the 1964 racial riots. Other minority groups in Singapore include, Arab, Armenians, Chitty, Eurasians, Peranakans and Sri Lankans. There are also many foreign/expatriate communities in the country including the Australians, Filipinos, Japanese, Koreans, Nepalis and Pakistanis. Culture Singaporean culture is a mix of Asian and European cultures, with influences from the Malay, Indian, Chinese, and Eurasian cultures. This is reflected in the architectural styles of buildings in several distinct ethnic neighbourhoods, such as Little India, Chinatown and Kampong Glam and Singlish, which is a local creole language which consists of words originating from English, Malay, Hokkien, Teochew, Cantonese and Tamil, used by Singaporeans in a less formal setting. Major festivals including Chinese New Year, Hari Raya Puasa, Deepavali, Vesak Day, Christmas, Good Friday and New Year's Day which are celebrated by the different major racial and religious groups are designated as public holidays. Religion Singapore is the world's most religiously diverse nation, with Singaporeans following various religious beliefs and practices due to the country's diverse ethnic and cultural mix. Dharmic religions have the highest number of adherents in Singapore, with 33% of the population practising Buddhism and 5.1% of the population practising Hinduism. Many Singaporeans are also adherents of Abrahamic religions, with 18.8% of the population identifying as Christian, and 14.7% identifying as Muslim. Other prominent faiths practised by Singaporeans include Taoism (10.9%), Chinese folk religion, and other Dharmic religions like Sikhism and Jainism. A small percentage of Singapore's population practices Zoroastrianism and Judaism. 18.3% not identifying with any religion and 0.9% of Singaporeans identify as atheist. Language Singapore has four official languages, English, Malay, Mandarin, and Tamil. Malay is the ceremonial national language of the country and is the home language to 13% of the population.Tan, P.K.W. (2014). Singapore's balancing act, from the perspective of the linguistic landscape. Journal of Social Issues in Southeast Asia, 29(2), 438-436. Although the majority of the population does not speak Malay, Malay is used in the national anthem of Singapore and also in citations for Singapore orders and decorations and military foot drill commands. Singapore English is the main language spoken by Singaporeans. It is officially the main language of instruction in all school subjects except for Mother Tongue lessons and is also the common language of the administration, and is promoted as an important language for international business. English is the de facto lingua franca of the country. References Bibliography * Category:General articles